Erotica
by WinterPlot
Summary: Remus owns a bookstore fittingly named 'Erotica', and Sirius happily works for him. Sirius has liked Remus from the getgo, but Remus has other thoughts. AU, SxR.


Title: Erotica

Author: Miyu Hitozawa

Rating: PG-13 for sexual themes. Rating may change in later chapters

Summary: Remus owns a bookstore fittingly named 'Erotica', and Sirius happily works for him. Sirius has liked Remus from the get-go, but Remus has other thoughts. AU, SxR.

Warnings: Slash; boys loving other boys. Don't like, I pity you, it's great stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you, though, if you don't like it. There's sexual themes, and some language, but hopefully that doesn't offend you.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Erotica

----------------------------------------------

Remus rang up the purchase, exchanged money and bid a farewell to the couple as they left the store. He sat back and rubbed his temples. It had been along day, and there was still two hours until closing. Mind, he owned the store, so he could close whenever he damn well pleased. Yet, he was expecting a shipment at six o'clock, and there was no point in closing up at 3:30 if he was going to just sit around doing nothing. He might as well be there if a few potential customers did show up. Remus owned a bookstore. All of his friends and classmates had expected him to work with books. If only they could see him now. It was a job with books, but not the kind of books one would expect. Remus' store was home to a selection of homosexuality themed books. 'Erotica' was the name of the shop, and damn, did it describe its contents. Remus set down his tea as a tinkling bell was heard. He had been amazed over the three years he had had the shop at how many gay people there were. It had started off slow, but had picked up because of word of mouth.

A tall, muscular man with long midnight hair entered. He was dressed in tight jeans and a tight white shirt. He pushed his sunglasses up onto his forehead, and his eyes scanned the shop.

"May I help you?" Remus asked.

The stormy eyes fixed on him. "Uh... I was looking for a magazine... any suggestions?"

Remus walked around the counter to lead the man to the racks. "Anything in particular you're interested in?"

"Anything with hot men doing hot men."

Remus chuckled, "I kind of guessed that."

"Hey, who knows, I could be a completely straight guy who's looking for a magazine of two hot girls getting each other off. I'm sure you get some of those customers, yes?"

"Indeed."

"So," he said, leaning towards Remus, smiling and flashing his pearly whites, "Why did you think that I was gay?"

"The tight white shirt gave it away."

"Damn" he replied.

"And the fact you were checking out my ass." Remus added

The man smiled sheepishly, and gave a shrug of his shoulders in a gesture that said, 'my bad'.

Remus held out a magazine. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now. Here, this one is good - lots of chocolate. One of my favorites."

"You're gay then," he asked, taking the magazine and flipping through it.

"The owner of a one-shop homosexual bookstore, clad in tight jeans, sticker on the computer saying 'I heart men' didn't give it away?"

The man laughed a rich and creamy laugh, "I suppose it was a stupid question, but I was just making sure before I pinched your butt." And to emphasize his point, he did just that.

"I wish you would refrain from doing that during store hours." Remus sighed.

"Meaning you wouldn't mind if I did it after store hours?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Truthfully," the man said, advancing, "I'd rather put my tongue in, but you'd probably object to that."

"That I would." Remus replied as he moved away, back to the front counter.

"Would you like to go out for a drink after closing?" The man asked.

Remus pondered the idea. "Sorry, I've got to unload a shipment tonight."

A frown marred the man's face. "Oh, too bad. Hey! Wait a moment, don't you have assistants to do that for you?"

Remus laughed, "Assistants? Hell no. I'm the only employee of 'Erotica'."

"No one else?"

"Who would want to work here?" Remus asked casually.

"Me?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yes, Mr. ... 'Erotica'. I'd like to work here. Would you hire me?"

Remus blinked. "I'd have to see a full resume..." he trailed off.

"I worked at a bookstore for two years." The man smiled. "I can have a resume to you tomorrow morning, if that's possible."

"I have a few rules," Remus started, the man grimaced a bit. "First, no reading on the job," he paused, "Okay, maybe you can, but only if there are NO customers." Remus said begrudgingly, he did it himself anyway. "Second, when working you will address me as 'Mr. Lupin', Remus outside of work. Yes? Yes. Thirdly, no sexual innuendos, hitting on, asking for dates or any such thing of me or the customers while on the job. Fourthly, you will not handle the cash. Can you work with these rules?"

The man smiled. "Yes. Of course, you do take some fun out of the job. Hey, can I least check you out while working?"

Remus sighed. This one had personality, and was very straightforward. "I'd rather you not." He looked over at the man from under his eyelashes. He was quite the looker, and obviously was very friendly. "I'll try you out for a while, how about that."

The man did a victory dance. "When do I start?"

Remus smirked. "Tonight. You can help me unload the shipments."

The man raised his eyebrow. "The two of us alone? Hummmmmm, you sure you can trust me?"

Wondering if it was such a good idea, Remus reminded him once more of the terms. "And being the forgetful person I am, I do believe I never asked your name."

"Sirius, Sirius Black."

Remus smiled wryly. "Cute."

"Not as cute as this." Sirius said as he pinched Remus' ass again.

----------------------------------------------

Arrrrgh! I have such a problem with always writing short first chapters. I promise to have longer chapters, that is, if you want me to continue.


End file.
